


Perfect Focus

by gemjam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Photographs, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: Stiles is away at an FBI programme over the Holidays, which makes finding the perfect gift even more important to him. He wants to reiterate just how much he's theirs, and if he finds a little self-appreciation in the process, that's a welcome bonus.





	Perfect Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentdescant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/gifts).



> Ficlet request fill for _silentdescant_ who wanted _Stetopher exchanging gifts._

When Stiles got the opportunity to spend two weeks taking part in an FBI training programme instead of going home for Christmas, it didn’t even cross his mind to turn it down. Ever since his internship before his freshman year at college, Stiles had kept in touch with his instructors and jumped at any chance to keep his hand in and keep his name at the top of any lists they had. He’d done this himself, not through Agent McCall, and he couldn’t be prouder.

He was in his senior year now and even though his workload was heavy, he was spending just as much time as his post-college future. Quantico was where he wanted to be. When he applied to be an official FBI recruit, he wanted to be at the top of that list too.

That means that he spends Christmas morning opening presents in a dorm room on Skype. He opens presents with his dad first, both of them up early, ready to face a busy day. His dad had picked up the holiday shift that nobody ever wanted to take, and Stiles still has a full day of tasks to complete. He can’t wait. He loves the hands-on problem solving that’s expected of them here.

After that he Skypes Peter and Chris who are both together at Peter’s apartment, just like Stiles knew they would be. Peter likes to cook. Even more than that, he likes to be in control. Chris had long since given up that illusion to him. The truth barely seemed to matter after that. Stiles opens their gifts while they watch, a top of the line laptop with epic gaming capabilities that Stiles isn’t going to mention because this is supposed to be for his college work. They’d also sent him ink for all the assignments he was going to need to print out, that shit is expensive, and a care package that rivalled his dad’s for loving thoughtfulness. Stiles is touched.

“Hey, so, my bank account has a few less zeroes than yours,” he says as he settles back in front of his laptop again, the presents stacked by his side.

“We don’t expect anything,” Chris assures him.

“I got you a gift,” Stiles says, giving him a look. “You just have to share it, that’s all.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively. “I know you’re good at sharing.”

“Do you want to see how good?” Peter asks, sliding an arm around Chris’ shoulders.

Stiles grins, but he looks around at his surroundings. “Maybe not right now.” He taps his fingers on the desk, feeling his nerves building already. “Peter, remember that package I sent you and I told you not to open it yet?”

“I certainly do,” Peter responds. “That wasn’t just for me?”

“It’s for both of you,” Stiles says. “It’s a Christmas present.”

“And there I thought I was getting preferential treatment,” Peter says as he leaves the frame, crossing the room.

“Never,” Stiles says, playful but firm.

Peter returns, the slim package in his hand. Chris looks down at it as Peter addresses the camera. “Should I open it now?”

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles says, wondering if Peter can hear how hard his heart’s beating through the small microphone on the laptop. He watches Peter neatly pull the tape off and as he folds the flaps open, revealing the contents, Stiles pulls his hood up. “I’m just gonna hide.”

Chris gives a little laugh, looking up at him questioningly, but Peter has pulled the tissue paper out of the way and can see what’s inside. He goes very still, his eyes widening, his lips parting as everything about his face softens.

“Oh wow,” he says lowly with something like reverence.

Chris looks down then, catching sight of the photograph, and he blinks before moving close to Peter to really take it in. Stiles snuggles further into his hoodie. He’s never felt more exposed in his life, not even when he was having the photographs taken.

A girl at college had gotten him into using Groupon and when he was scrolling through it in late November he saw the voucher for a discount boudoir photography session. It was a ridiculous idea. He wasn’t sexy. No one wanted to see him like that. It was laughable. He saved the page anyway. He came back to it every day before he finally clicked the ‘buy now’ button.

Chris and Peter liked to fuck him. They seemed to really like to fuck him. They treated him like he was desirable and it never felt like it was purely because he was there. They liked him. And he was away so much now and not even coming home for the Holidays. He didn’t want them to forget how much they liked him.

He was awkward and nervous and sweaty when he turned up for the session. The photographer was kind and friendly and put him instantly at ease. She told him that they were only going to do what he was comfortable with and showed him the sets and the props and let him pick where he was drawn to. He chose the bed with the silk sheets which he kept draped almost entirely over himself to start with. He didn’t end up choosing any of those shots, but he needed to go through the process to warm up to it and start to gain his confidence.

The first photograph he bought, the one that’s on the top of the stack that Chris and Peter are looking at now, is of him, arched back, one leg bent, the silk sheet barely over his groin area, giving the illusion that it might slip at any second, and that he might be completely naked underneath.

Once he got into his stride, he decided he wanted to lay out on the faux-fur rug. It was so soft and he let the pleasure of it against his naked back show on his face. He felt powerful embracing it. He didn’t bother with anything to hide behind that time, just posed in the tight underwear he’d bought especially for the occasion, arching his back and lifting his hips and making himself as enticing as possible. He didn’t feel ridiculous, not when he imagined Chris and Peter seeing these pictures, not when he imagined them wanting him.

After a while though, that didn’t seem to matter. He stood in front of a blank backdrop and lost the underwear, holding a piece of lace in front of himself. It still showed his silhouette, but not the details. It never tipped over into pornography, not even when he dropped the lace on one side, showing off his naked hip and thigh. It was artistic and _he_ was the art. He’d never felt more empowered and in that moment it was all about him and his confidence and his sexuality. It didn’t matter who would see them and that he’d come here to create a gift for someone else. He was claiming it as his own and he didn’t think anyone could ever take that away from him.

It’s hard to recapture that confidence when he’s on the other side of the country and he has no control over anything as he watches these two men he adores going through his intimate photographs. Stiles wants to give them this, he has no doubt about that. He wants to share it with them, let them see him how he saw himself that day. It doesn’t stop him from feeling flighty though as he pulls his hood further around his face.

“Darling,” Peter says in awe. “These are incredible.”

“They’re beautiful,” Chris agrees. He looks up at Stiles. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Stiles smiles and shrugs and blushes.

“Stunning,” Peter says. “And you look so happy. There’s so much light behind your eyes. I love that look.”

Stiles grins and throws his hood down. “Yeah, it was fun, they turned out great, right?”

“Absolutely perfect,” Peter says, looking overwhelmed as he finally looks back at the screen.

“Stiles, we are honoured that you would share this with us,” Chris says.

Stiles feels himself glowing. “Well, it’s probably going to be a while. I wanted to stay in your minds.”

“You’re always in our minds,” Chris assures him. “But it would be fun to whisk you away for the weekend. Pick you up from campus and take you to the nearest five-star hotel so we can pamper you thoroughly.”

“Okay, that sounds like something I could get on board with,” Stiles agrees.

“You deserve all the loving attention in the world,” Chris says. “And for us to properly express just how much we appreciate these photographs.”

Stiles grins, his blush deepening. “I am definitely liking the sound of this.”

“While we’re on this thread, I did buy you one more Christmas present,” Peter says. “I made sure to send it after you’d already left for your programme though, I didn’t think you’d appreciate having to hide sex toys in your adorable little dorm room there.”

“Yeah, my roomie might not appreciate that,” Stiles says. “But I am suddenly very eager to get back to my apartment.”

“It’s a lovely vibrator that I can control all the way from over here,” Peter all but purrs.

“Okay, that sounds incredible,” Stiles says, unable to stop himself shifting in his seat.

Peter gets that look in his eyes, the one that usually has the ability to make Stiles strip on the spot. “Who says long distance relationships have to be hard? The three of us are full of ideas.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees, and he feels something settle within him that he hadn’t realised was still churned up. This has never been a traditional relationship but fuck what everyone else thinks, it works for them.

“How is your roomie?” Chris asks, steering them back towards polite conversation. “Are you enjoying it there?”

“I love it,” Stiles beams. “I can’t believe I can’t just be a recruit already.”

“I can’t believe you haven’t convinced them you can,” Peter says dryly.

“Soon,” Stiles promises, as much to himself as to Peter. “And my roomie’s great, everyone’s great. We’re the losers who would give up our Christmas break to play at being FBI agents. He’s really competitive, we’ve been having competitions every day out on the track. I remember when I couldn’t do a single push-up and now I can destroy these guys.”

“You’ve earned it,” Chris says.

Stiles nods. He has. He can’t take the entrance exam for another year and a half but he’s going to ace that goddamn PFT. He can’t wait. One day a little room like this is going to be his for more than just roleplay.

“Well, we won’t keep you any longer,” Peter says, his eyes falling back down to the photographs that are still in front of him. “We’re going to sit here and pore over these with utter adoration. And then we’re probably going to fuck. A lot.”

“Unfair,” Stiles complains.

“Go channel your testosterone into your rivalries,” Peter tells him. “Leave no man standing.”

Stiles snorts a laugh. “Come on, that’s the first thing you ever taught me.”

“Have fun,” Chris says. “But I agree. Show them no mercy.”

Stiles smiles at them. “I can’t wait to see you guys.”

“We won’t leave it too long,” Chris promises.

Stiles nods, feeling a little spring of hope at the prospect. “Thanks for the gifts, guys. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Chris says.

“You know we love to spoil you,” Peter adds.

“Go be incredible,” Chris says. “We’re proud of you.”

“And everything you’ve become,” Peter agrees, lifting one of the photos and letting his eyes rake over it. Stiles can’t tell which one it is, but Peter’s reaction is all he needs.

Stiles blows two kisses at the screen directed at each of them. “Love you guys. I’ll call when I’m back at my apartment, okay? We can play with my new toy together.”

“We love you,” Chris agrees.

“We _adore_ you,” Peter corrects, eyes still on Stiles’ photograph.

Stiles grins, waving goodbye before closing the chat. He takes a breath, feeling giddy and soft but determined. He’s still with Chris and Peter, even when he’s not. He’s going to be a part of their day. But right now, he has a race to win. He doesn’t flail and stumble, not anymore. His focus is laser sharp and he gets what he wants. Today that feels truer than ever.


End file.
